This invention relates to a nesting table having a pivoting table top that pivots between a use configuration and a storage configuration. More particularly, this invention relates to a nesting table having a pivoting table top, including means for controlling the rate of rotation of said pivoting table top. In another aspect, this invention relates to nesting tables that nest together in their storage configuration, and to means for preventing damage to such nested tables in contacting relation with one another.
Modern office arrangements need to be flexible to adapt to varying needs. Office furniture also must be adaptable to varying needs. Nesting tables are one type of adaptable furniture known in the office furniture art that can be useful in many office systems. Such nesting tables of the prior art have table tops that can be rotated from a horizontal use configuration to a vertical storage configuration, while the table base remains in the vertical orientation. Such tables can be placed in the use configuration when needed, and in the storage configuration when they are not needed. Such tables can be changed from the use configuration to the storage configuration, and vice versa, by a single user without lifting the entire table frame. In the storage configuration, the bottom surface of the table top contacts the legs of the table frame. One potential disadvantage of such tables is that if the table top rotates too quickly from the use to the storage configuration, the table top can drop against the frame legs, creating a loud unpleasant banging sound and potentially causing damage to the table top, the frame, or both.
Such tables with rotatable tops have the further advantage that can be stored while the base remains in the vertical orientation. Further, such tables can be designed to nest together while in the upright stored configuration, and can be moved into nested configuration by a single user without having to lift the tables. When so stored, adjacent tables will be in contacting relation with one another. In particular, the frame of one table will contact the work surface of the table immediately behind it. One potential disadvantage of such a nested relationship is that if the tables are pushed too hard against one another, or if there is a rough edge on the frame of one table, the work surface of the adjacent table could become scratched or otherwise damaged.
It is thus one object of the invention to provide a nesting table wherein the table top rotates from a horizontal use configuration to a vertical storage configuration in which it contacts the legs of the table frame, yet wherein the table top will not drop hard against the table frame, such that there will be no loud banging sound, and further such that neither the table top nor the frame will be damaged as the table top moves into contacting relation with the frame.
It is another object of the invention to provide a nesting table wherein the table top rotates from a horizontal use configuration to a vertical storage configuration such that a plurality of tables in a storage configuration can be stored in nesting relation, and in which adjacent nested tables will not be damaged by contact with one another.